


House of Gold

by whythursdaynext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, aka the Twin's mom is alive! and Vox Machina are mercenaries, and Vax isn't so much of a commitment phobe, fun family time (TM), the rest of Vox Machina appears too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythursdaynext/pseuds/whythursdaynext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax’ildan and Vex’ahlia, the half-elven twins of Vox Machina, the roving band of mercenaries, haven’t been home to see their mother in a long time. When Vax gets engaged, Vex decides that it’s past time for them to return. She didn’t expect the rest of Vox Machina to tag along, or how her mother would handle all this…</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrusmaterial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusmaterial/gifts).



> So @vax’iliam and I were chatting on tumblr about the twinseys, as we do pretty much every day, and she had a brilliant thought about how the twins lives would change if their mother was still alive. We decided they’d be mercenaries. And then we decided that Elena needed to meet Vox Machina. Somewhere along the line the shipping got added, and 4000 words later, I present to you this alternate universe, where Vox Machina is definitely shady, the twin’s mother is still alive, and everyone else is pretty much themselves.

It had been a long and particularly nasty fight with an ancient white dragon. Half the party was unconscious and slipping towards death, or nearly so. The dragon didn’t seem to have taken much harm from any of their attacks. Vax himself was only a few inches from collapsing, but his sister and Keyleth were still fighting on. He watched Grog barely lean out of the way of a claw swipe and bellow up at the beast, and he knew this was his chance. 

Keyleth was standing next to him, her hands flaming, her hair tousled. She always looked so beautiful in battle. 

He reached a hand to her shoulder. “Keyleth, if we make it through this, will you marry me?” 

Keyleth released a stream of fire from her hands towards the dragon, and turned to him, her eyes wide with shock. 

Vax heard the dragon screech and Grog’s roar, but he didn’t care about that stupid asshole dragon right now because Keyleth smiled and took his hand. 

“Yes,” she said, quietly, and he reached out and kissed her, not caring if the dragon breathed ice and froze them that way, because he wasn’t sure he could be happier. 

It didn’t matter anyway, as Keyleth’s fire had been enough to defeat it, and Pike was already rushing to the unconscious bodies of Percy and Scanlan. Vex was fine, Grog was fine, everything was going to be fine.

Vex was too busy pouring every potion she had into the barely standing Trinket to notice her brother’s dramatics. It wasn’t until they made camp that night that she found out that her brother had made one of the most important decisions of his life. Without her.  

 

Vax threaded his fingers through Keyleth’s, who smiled at him and nodded, giving her permission to say what he needed to say. 

“Well, I don’t know how to do this other than to just come out with it,” Vax began. He couldn’t look at his sister, so he looked at Pike instead. Pike was a non-judgemental listener. 

Keyleth squeezed his hand. “We’re going to get married,” she said. “We thought you all should be the first to know."

Vax decided now was probably the time to check in with Vex’ahlia. She’d dropped the jerky she’d been munching, much to the delight of Trinket, who quickly sniffed around the darkened ground on the edge of the firelight and chomped it up. 

Vex was speechless. 

“Congratulations, guys!” Pike said, immediately sweeping over to give the two a tiny gnome hug. “I’m so happy for you.” 

“Yeah, uh good… things,” Grog echoed, clearly following Pike’s lead. Social niceties were always a bit out of his depth. 

Percy came over to shake Vax’s hand. “Yes, good news, good news finally,” he murmured. He then turned to give Keyleth a massive hug. “And Whitestone would be more than happy to handle any of the wedding arrangements, if you needed a dining hall or something of the sort.”

“We haven’t quite gotten that far yet,” Keyleth responded. “You know this was only decided an hour or so ago, and we haven’t -” 

Her rambly response was cut short by Vex, now standing. “Brother, darling, can I speak to you?  _ Alone _ .” 

Vax thought about using the shadows as cover to avoid his sister for a few hours, but the look on her face, backed by the looming presence of her pet bear was enough to remind him of the reasons he tended to avoid angering his twin sister. 

He reluctantly extracted his hand. Keyleth gave him a look as he went, probably trying to be reassuring. It wasn’t exactly helping. 

Vex led him out into the woods well out of earshot of the rest of Vox Machina, Trinket trailing behind. She moved deftly between the trees, as he tried to echo her footsteps, nearly tripping on roots several times. When she stopped, she told Trinket, “Watch.” and leaned up against a nearby tree trunk. Vax eyed the shadows around them, knowing that while they both had equal vision in these conditions, his sister’s eyes were far too sharp for him to slip away. 

“Brother, what the balls are you thinking? When did you ask her? Before the dragon? Or while Percy and Scanlan were there, bleeding on the ground? How the fuck is this a good idea? She’s a bloody _princess_ , Vax, and we’re from a cottage in the middle of nowhere.” 

Vex stopped to catch her breath, so angry that the words were coming in bursts. 

Vax stepped towards her. He put a hand on each of her shoulders. “Vex. We nearly died in there. We nearly die every fucking day and we’ve been nearly dying every fucking day for two years now. At some point we have to accept that we are mortal, yes, but that doesn’t mean we don’t also have lives. I love her, Vex. I want to build a future with her. Even if that future is shaky and uncertain.”  

Vax’s face was earnest and serious and so bloody  _ hopeful _ . 

Vex looked at the ground. “I just… I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Vax. That this was something you were thinking about. This is a big fucking deal.” 

“It just happened.” His voice grew soft. “I thought you’d be happier for me. You know, being like you. Living in the moment.” 

She let herself breathe for a few moments, still feeling the hurt rolling through, but also knowing that this was truly what her idiot brother wanted, regardless if it was a disastrous idea. “Right,” Vex said, trying to subtly brush the tears from her face. “You’re right, I’m overreacting, this is an excellent thing. I’m sure you and Keyleth will be very happy,” 

Vax scooped his sister up in a massive hug. “Thank you, Vex’ahlia. And think about it, mother will be so excited, this is all she’s ever wanted for us, nice people in our lives, food on the table, a little gold in our pockets...” 

Vex nodded. “Right… mother…” She suddenly pulled away to look her brother in the face. “We should go home. This is not news one delivers by letter.” 

Vax considered this. “We haven’t been home since…” 

Vex’ahlia nodded, “Since we left it in the first place, intending to seek our fortunes. Well, I’d say a wife is fortune enough, well that and the gold, and mother is always asking us to come visit, and we just finished a large contract, so I’m sure the Slayer’s Take could spare us for a bit.” 

Vax hugged her again, but this time he also picked her up and spun her around. “That is a fucking fantastic idea, sister! It’s time to go home!” 

“All right, all right, put me down,” Vex said, her voice muffled by Vax’s shoulder. “Let’s go tell the others.” 

The twins walked back to the camp. The rest of Vox Machina was chatting too casually, clearly waiting for the them to return. 

Vex smiled her best haggling smile. “Well, in light of this happy, happy news, Vax and I have decided that it’s time for us to go home and visit our mother.” 

Vax took Keyleth’s hands in his. “I’d love for you to come too, if that’s alright. It would mean everything to me for you to meet her.” 

“I would love to,” Keyleth said, and kissed him. 

Vex looked over her shoulder to double check that Trinket had followed all the way back to camp, and caught Percy giving her a look. She looked back at her brother and Keyleth, who had thankfully stopped making out. 

Vax turned and grinned at the rest of the party. “You know, it would be lovely if you all were to meet her as well,” he said, hands still intertwined with Keyleth’s. 

Vex cut in. “But you don’t have to if you really don’t feel like it, she lives out of town and away from everything, and I know you all have things to do…” Her gaze drifted back to Percy, who had been talking for days about what he was going to do when he got back to his workshop. Like make more ammunition, and maybe even a few tricksy little things for Vex’s bow.

“Of course we’re coming,” Percy said. “We’d not be much use as monster hunters without our tracker or our transportation.” 

Vex opened her mouth to protest this, but was interrupted by Vax’s declaration, “You’re all family to us, just as much as our own blood, and this is a time for family.”  

“Not necessarily,” Vex muttered, thinking of their father, the asshole, tucked away with his legitimate elven family in Syngorn. 

It only took them three days to return to their employers, gather their gold and their permissions to leave, and for Percy to finish whatever vitally important part he was tinkering on that “cannot wait, Vex’ahlia, the set is very time sensitive and if i wait until we return again the-” (At this point, Vex stopped listening.) 

Vax had initially planned on surprising Elena, but Vex quickly stopped that. “Vax, there are going to be a gang of strangers coming into her home, she’s entitled to some warning.” 

“They’re not strangers, Vex-” 

“She hasn’t met them before, therefore they are strangers to her. You can’t choose someone’s family for them.”

Vax frowned. “What are you trying to say, Vex’ahlia?” 

“Just be prepared to manage the situation if mother doesn’t like her,” Vex said. 

 

The journey to their home village took no time at all with Keyleth’s tree walking spell, although she did take a long time scrying for the perfect tree, a towering old oak on the edge of the trail leading to their mother’s cabin. They all approached the house together, the twins holding hands, just a few steps ahead of the rest of Vox Machina. They were still several hundred feet from the house when the door flew open and crashed against the wall of the cabin. 

Their mother ran from the house and embraced her wandering offspring, nearly knocking them both off their feet. Elena was a tiny human woman, both in height and in girth, and her hair was a lot like Vex’s, long and braided, just a few shades lighter and with streaks of grey her daughter’s elven blood would prevent for years yet. She was still very beautiful, even with the weariness that comes from living a long hard life. 

“My darlings, my darlings, you’re here!” She pulled away briefly to inspect them for signs of unhappiness or unhealth. “Vex wrote that you would be coming, but I couldn’t quite bring myself to believe it until you were standing in my path.” Trinket came up beside her and began sniffing her hand. She petted his head absentmindedly. 

Vax scooped her up and spun her around. “Of course we’re here, we wouldn’t miss seeing you for anything, mother.” 

“That’s what you told me when you left, but it’s been- how long now?” Elena asked Vex. 

“Two years, mother.” 

“Two whole years you’ve been away, Vax’ildan. I’ve missed you so.” She extracted herself from Vax long enough to look over at the rest of the party. “And are you going to introduce me to your friends, Vaxy? You’re so rude.” 

Grog and Pike giggled a little at “Vaxy”, but Percy stepped forward, unruffled. He offered Elena his hand. “Hello ma’am, my name is Percival Friedrickstein von Musel Kollowski de Rollo III, it’s very nice to make your acquaintance.” 

“You can call him Percy,” Vax said. He ushered Elena around Percy to a suddenly anxious Keyleth. “This is Keyleth.”  

Elena nodded and smiled, which made somehow made Keyleth more nervous. “ I like your- uh- wind chimes.” 

Elena turned towards the porch to look at them. “They do have a delightful tone, don’t they?” She smiled widely at Keyleth, who smiled back, a tiny bit less nervous. 

Grog, Pike, and Scanlan all managed to introduce themselves without trouble, although Elena did look a little perplexed when Scanlan introduced himself in limerick. 

“It’s very delightful to meet you all,” Elena said to the group. “Vex has written so much about all of you.” 

Percy bowed. “And I must say that it is a pleasure to meet the person responsible for two of our dearest companions and friends. As they are our family, so are you.” 

Vex pulled him back up to standing. “Ah, yes mother, these are our, uh, traveling companions.”

“We’re in the guild together,” Grog added helpfully. “We take down-” 

“-people down to Emon from Vasselheim, right Grog? We’re guards for special items.” 

Pike elbowed Grog in the side. 

“Urh, yeah,” Grog said, now very confused. “We guard special items that we get from creatures…”

His voice trailed off with Pike’s glare. 

“But we can talk about that later, mother,” Vax said, putting a hand on her back and leading her back to the house. “How are you? What’s been going on in the village lately? Have they decided if Marinadae is a witch yet or not?” 

With Vex and the others trailing, they moved inside Elena’s cottage. It was a bit cramped with all of them in there. Elena’s cottage was one room, bed and rocking chair across from the fire and the pantry. Grog sat on the floor and the gnomes sat on his shoulders. Vax led his mother to her chair and leaned against the wall beside her. Vex, after a moment of deliberation, perched on her mother’s bed. Percy and Keyleth waited for the others to be seated (Percy out of politeness, Keyleth was just too awkward to ask where she should sit) before Vex sighed and moved over on the bed to give them a place to sit. Trinket, having been well trained for this moment, stayed outside. 

“So, Vox Machina, as my daughter informs me you call yourselves,” Elena said, smiling, holding court from her wizened rocking chair with more grace than the queen of Emon had done in her shining palace. “Tell me of your adventures. I want to know everything, dears, for while my Vex’ahlia does write, it is hardly frequent or detailed enough to suit my fancy.” 

Vax and Vex shared a nervous look. The reason Vex didn’t write much when she did have time to write (which was rarely, the way they traveled) was because their current occupation wasn’t exactly something they wanted to tell their mother about. The Slayer’s Take bit was a little questionable and very dangerous, but their side jobs, the ones that took them all over Taldurei were thoroughly dodgy. Vex had been the one commissioned to write, after Vax had realized how difficult it was for him to lie to their mother, even when writing. 

Vex considered the little white lies to be worth it, especially since it was doubtful that their mother would have taken their money had she known its source. Looking around the room, with the roof reinforced, shiny pots hanging on the wall, and new rugs on the floor, it was clear to Vex that the money had gone to good use. 

Elena, Sarenrae bless her, was a loving mother, but not suited for working under the command of others. She had tried life as a maid before running back here to her home village. Vex wasn’t quite sure how her mother had come into possession of the small cabin they’d grown up in. The ladies in the village whispered “favor for the shire warden” with eyebrows raised. Even small, Vex had understood what their eyebrows implied. She’d never gotten that impression from their mother. There hadn’t really been anyone else around, growing up, man or woman. But maybe that had changed when the twins were born. 

“Vex,” a voice whispered in her ear. 

Startled out of her thoughts, Vex nearly tumbled off the edge of the bed. Percy, who apparently been the one whispering, caught her arm and pulled her back up. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, eyes concerned, even as they were made slightly buggy by the glasses. “You seemed… distant… for a second.” 

Scanlan was currently in the middle of the rough circle of people, dramatically reenacting a fictitious bandit fight with a lot of arm waving and the occasional ballad. Elena seemed entertained enough by this to not be paying attention to Vex. 

“I’m fine, Percy, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just watching Scanlan-” She waved a hand in that general direction. “-tell tales of all our grand adventures.” 

Keyleth had crossed over the room while Vex was distracted. She and Vax were whispering and smiling. Vex looked back to Percy. “I’m fine.” 

He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “Or are you upset about  _ that _ ?” 

The inflection was enough, there was only one thing he could be talking about. 

“He’s a grown man,” Vex’s whisper was almost a hiss. “I am not his keeper. He’s free to love and-” Her voice caught a little, despite her best efforts to keep it in line. “-and marry whomever he pleases.” 

There was silence for a moment. Vex couldn’t look at anyone right now, so she looked at the floor instead. Percy gently laid his hand over hers. 

They stayed like that for the rest of Scanlan’s tales and through Grog’s impassioned description of the best ale houses in Taldurei (Pike had forbidden any discussion of lady favors in front of the twin’s mother). Vex almost pulled her hand away when she saw Vax pull Keyleth before Elena. 

“Mother,” he said, “I thought that before we get to dinner, that you should hear some good news. Keyleth and I are engaged.” 

Elena let out a high pitched squeak very similar to Vex’s voice at the sight of gold and immediately stood. She wrapped both of them in a massive hug. “Oh Vax,” she said, the tears of joy making her voice crack a little. 

“I cannot believe- oh, such a happy day.” She grabbed her son by his cheeks and planted a kiss on his forehead. “My Vax’ildan, growing up to be such a fine young man.” 

Even in the low light of the cabin, Vax’s blush was blazing. 

Elena, perhaps sensing that Keyleth was not as comfortable with strangers, even future mother-in-laws, placed her hands on both of Keyleth’s shoulders. “Blessings on you too, darling girl. Stay strong and beautiful, and make sure that my son makes you happy.” 

“He already does,” Keyleth said, now also crying. 

Grog, Scanlan, and Pike all rushed in to again offer congratulations, the sweetness and sincerity of Pike’s more than making up for the confused comment about lady favors and Gilmore from Grog and Scanlan’s lewd suggestions for their wedding night. 

Percy stayed back with Vex until she was ready to join the others in the raucous celebration of an event that would make her brother no longer just hers. 

 

In the course of the merriment, someone (probably Pike) suggested that they have a proper feast in honor of the occasion. Scanlan’s suggestion of dinner in his manor was quickly shot down by the rest of his party, who had had enough chicken to last them the rest of their days. Keyleth, after a little prodding by Vax, who knew his mother was nothing much of a cook and would probably have no idea what to do for so many people, cast the spell that brought them a magnificent feast, one suited for the heroes they weren’t. In lieu of better seating arrangements, Pike persuaded Scanlan out of his snit over being turned down as the source of dinner, and he summoned the door to his magical extraplanar mansion. They ate in his fine dining room, complete with a portrait of him on a proud white steed, Pike in flowing robes and hair clinging to his waist. The arcane servants brought plates filled with Keyleth’s masterful feast to the table as though it were a palace instead of an magical fantasy generated by a bard. 

Elena was unfazed by all the magics swirling around her children’s companions, and laughed at the antics of Scanlan’s home, especially the portrait. Vex had written her of Scanlan’s fruitless attempts to woo their cleric. It was one of the few safe topics in their lives filled with death and shady dealings with thieves and kings. 

Vex was amazed that dinner was as relaxed and joyous as it had been, especially Elena’s interactions with Keyleth. Vex knew that Vax was just ever so slightly their mother’s favorite. She’d made her peace with that years ago, but she’d also thought that her mother would be wary of anyone who could possibly hurt her precious son. Perhaps Elena was finally learning to let them make their own way. 

 

The morning, Vex woke up early despite herself, probably because Trinket’s nose was poking her leg, insistent that he be let out NOW. Trinket wasn’t quite sure out Scanlan’s mansion worked, and he seemed to be afraid to leave it without her, on the possibly that she’d be trapped in the place alone. 

So, at her bear’s insistence, Vex got dressed and headed out for the morning. The sun was only a few degrees over the horizon, but her mother was also already awake, tending to her garden. Elena’s herb garden was always in pristine condition, unusual for someone who never really cooked. But her mother was odd on many counts. 

“Vex’ahlia,” Elena called, seeing her daughter emerge from the magic door. “Lovely morning, isn’t it?” 

Vex sent her bear off to do his business. “It is. Good morning, mother.” 

Elena checked the portal for others, but it was empty. “I see you’re the first awake today, which is good, because I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” 

“Yes?” Vex asked, slowly, wondering if this was when her mother was going to address the Keyleth situation. 

“You need to stop lying about what you and Vax do for a living. I know, darling.” 

“Uh,” Vex said, stumbling over her denial, “I- I mean, we don’t- couldn’t possibly- how?” 

Elena held up a small crystal orb. “Where’d you think you got your magic from, my dear? Certainly not your father.” 

Vex stared at the crystal, dumbstruck. “You’ve been...scrying us? Without ever mentioning a thing to me or Vax?” 

“I needed to know you were safe. Which I was a little worried about at moments, but you have a good group, you’ve always been fine.” 

Vex opened and closed her mouth several times, not quite sure how to respond.

“And I know you all don’t always work above board,” Elena continued, “but I don’t see how that’s really a problem, as long as you’re not murdering children or puppies. You don’t need to hide this from me.” 

“Okay, then.” Vex finally responded. “Honestly about our work, I think we can do that.”

“That’s every good, but before you go, that wasn’t the whole thing I meant to talk to you about.” 

“What is it, mother?” 

“Listen, Vex’ahlia. Darling. I know all about your little escapades with your roving band of adventurers. In here-” She tapped the tiny orb in Vex’s hand. “I have watched you face dragons and beholders and all manner of wicked creatures, and I have said naught, because I knew you were smart and tough and had chosen friends that would fight with you. But I am worried about your connection to this. I am not so certain that you are prepared for the full onslaught that will come from someone like him.” 

Vex found her thoughts spinning into confusion. “Mother, dear, I am certain I do not know who you’re talking about. I wanted to know how much you’d seen in this crystal-” 

“Your friend, the one with the hundred names, Percival von Whitestone something.” Elena said, brushing aside the issue of the crystal. “Steer clear of the nobility, my dear. Half see you as no more than a plaything, to be toyed with briefly then discarded, and the good ones- well, the few good people that remain of the collection of noblefolk are all too tied to their duty, their family, and their lands to ever be tied to people like us. Do not court heartbreak, darling. Distance yourself now, before it leads to grief.” 

“All mortal life leads to grief,” Vex snapped. “I’ve seen it, out in the world. I’ve seen death and destruction and liars and cheats. I have never decided my path in the avoidance of grief, and I am not about to begin now. If I happen to be interested in a man of property, than it is none of your business, mother. I don’t see you chastising Vax against his future bride. She’s a princess of the elemental druid tribes. An actual princess.” 

“Yes, but-” Elena began, but was quickly cut off by Vex’s fury. 

“And furthermore, what makes you think that I am close to Percy? He’s a member of Vox Machina which makes him just as much family as you. We have survived some nasty shit together, and that makes us close.” 

“Vex, darling, I’m only trying to help.” 

Vex tossed her the orb. “He’s not like my father. And I am most definitely not like you.” 

And she walked away. 

 

The twins had decided before they came that they were only going to stay for three days, no longer. They couldn’t spend too much time away from the Slayer’s Take without risking their future contracts, and as much as their mother missed them, they also knew that it was a lot for her, to have all these people wandering around a place normally occupied alone. 

They lined up all in the road. Elena went down the line, giving them all a hug. “My darlings, stay safe. It was so lovely to meet you.” She turned and glowed at Keyleth. “And write me anything you decide for the ceremony dear, I wish only the most magnificent day for you.”

She embraced Vax, and whispered something in his ear that made him blush profusely, but he hugged her tightly still. 

And then it was Vex’s turn. 

“Keep my advice in mind, Vex’ahlia, darling. I know you don’t want to hear it right now, but it shall serve you well in the long run.” 

Vex fake smiled. “Thank you, mother. Stay safe, yourself. And I will write again soon.” 

“You’re such a good girl, Vex,” her mother said. “Much smarter than I was.” 

Vex couldn’t even manage the fake smile here, so she turned to the road. “Shall we be off, then?” 

Keyleth opened the portal, and they all run through. Vex knew her mother was watching as they disappeared through the portal. Maybe that was why her words kept echoing. 

 

On their arrival in Vasselheim, the party scattered off on all the various errands they’d put off. Vex found herself wandering towards Percy’s workshop, even as the list in the back of her mind reminded her of the potions she needed to collect and new bids for work to prepare. From outside, it seemed quieter than usual, so she pushed open the door to see if he was there. 

He’d said he’d had ammunition to make, but right now Percy seemed to be bending tiny pieces of wire into some kind of net. Vex stuck her head in and rapped her knuckles against the door. 

Percy looked up briefly, before deciding it wasn’t worth interrupting his work for. “Hello, Vex, what do you want?” 

He was always so grumpy when he was working. She walked over to his table. “What’cha working on, Percy dear? Something nice for me to shoot?”

He frowned at the two wire segments in his hands. “Maybe… if I can ever get this wire bent the way I need.” 

“Oh, good,” Vex said. “I was just wondering.” 

She stood there, watching him fiddle with the tiny pieces. 

“Vex, why are you still here? Something you needed to ask me, or…?” 

“Oh right,” Vex said. “There is one more thing.” 

She leaned over and kissed him, deciding that if her brother got to do stupid rash things in the name of happiness so could she. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, this is named after the 21 Pilots song, because that song describes Vax's relationship with his mother. And why they're mercs. If you want Vox Mercenary headcanons, or better yet, Elena headcanons, hit me up friends. Cause I have many. Which is why this got long.


End file.
